And I you
by superwholockian7437
Summary: Sherlock and Molly go on an easy case together, surely a four at most. What happens when things don't go as planned? Rated T for a major character death and because I'm paranoid. Sherlolly. I own nothing


**Hello everyone! I'm new to posting my work online and actually sharing it with total strangers*Nervous chuckle* Reviews would be spectacular and if you have any constructive criticism or just wanna talk, feel free to PM me. **

**Enough of my babble. On with the story.**

* * *

Hand in hand, Sherlock and Molly made their way down a dark alley. Their pursuers were continuously falling farther and farther behind. After a series of twists and turns, Sherlock was certain they had lost the group of goons that were chasing them. The speed at which they had been running decreased to a light jog.

He stole a glance to the woman next to him. Her cheeks glowed a healthy red, she had beads of sweat glistening on her forehead and a few strands of hair had strayed from her braid. Most men would have found this appalling, but it drew him to her like a moth to a flame. Ordinary women would run at the sight of a dead body and would have considered crime solving an inadequate date. Molly, however, was no average woman. She got giddy at the idea of crime scenes and running around London with him. Hell, she was just as insane as him.

After jogging for a while, he had come to the conclusion that they had lost the men. Leaning against an old brick building for support, Sherlock turned his head to look at his companion once again. Little did he know she was doing the same. Once their eyes met, they burst out in laughter.

"That...was crazy. Completely...insane." She managed to get out in between fits of giggles and panting.

This only made him smile a little brighter and laugh a little harder.

In the distance foot steps sounded. Their laughter ceased almost immediately. Molly's expression turned into one of terror whilst Sherlock wore one of determination. The men rounded a corner about a hundred yards away. They were too close for them to make an escape. Sherlock and Molly separated from wall.

"Sherlock dear, I don't know if you're aware of this, but we didn't plan for this and honestly, I'm panicking."

"Try and calm down. Freaking out won't help you any while in combat."

Her eyes widened.

"C-combat? I-I don't know how to fight!" She practically squeaked.

"Yes, you do. Your father was in the army, obviously he taught his daughter how to defend herself. Also, I thought I gave you a couple lessons?"

"He taught me when I was a teen. I'm not really known for my memory." She admitted.

He gave her a questioning look.

"What about my lessons?"

A blush crept up her face. "I-I, um, wasn't really paying so much attention to the lesson as I was the instructor."

"What do you me...oh." He paused and grinned a boyish smile "Oh. That really wasn't the best time to get distracted."

By now, the men were closing in on them. Sherlock quickly deduced which of them had weapons and which of them Molly could most likely handle.

"Two of these men possess guns and undoubtedly knives. The big guy to the left however, does not. Although he probably makes up for that in muscle."

She gritted her teeth. "Not helping Sherlock."

The men's run slowed into a walk as they approached Sherlock and Molly. A man with a rough voice spoke up.

"Thought you could get away, huh? Sorry, but I just can't let you do that. See, the boss says to get rid of any scum that gets in the way of our business. You just so happen to fall right into that category." He turned to Molly and raised an eyebrow, a crooked grin growing on his face. "Sad to see such a lovely face go to waste. Maybe we'll have some fun once Mr. Holmes is out of the picture."

Molly stomach turned at the thought. She reached for Sherlock's hand and found that he had been searching for hers as well. He lowered his head and spoke quietly enough so that only she could hear him.

"Take them out together?" He whispered into her ear.

She barely managed a nod. He gave her hand a squeeze as if to tell her everything would be fine. He then stood to his full height and faced the men.

"Gentlemen, if you could be so polite as to turn around and go home, I'll be willing to forget this whole thing ever happened."

Molly paled. Did he really think that was going to work?

The leading man let out a hearty chuckle. "Sorry mate but I don't think we'll take you up on that offer."

Before Sherlock could get another word in, the man lunged at him. Soon the other men followed. So the two did all they could. They fought back. On occasion, Sherlock would save Molly and she'd do the same in return.

Blood was spilt, bones were broken and skin was bruised. In the end, the detective and pathologist managed to come out on unconscious bodies of three men were sprawled across the concrete.

Molly's nose was bleeding and had a few bruises spread across her body but was mostly left unharmed. Sherlock on other hand had sustained a split lip, a bruised cheekbone, a deep cut on his arm, a suspected bruised rib, bloody knuckles and even more bruises all over his body. After collecting themselves, Sherlock fired off a text to John to let him know of their where abouts. Grabbing each others hands, they made their way to the street.

"How does dinner sound?" He asked.

"Absolutely lov..." She never got to finish her sentence.

"Hey lady!"

Molly spun around. A loud shot echoed through the alley way. Not seconds later, her body dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. Turning around, Sherlock spotted the source of the gunshot. In the hands of the man he had conversed with, was a pistol. For a split second, all Sherlock could see was red. He grabbed a board off the ground and marched towards his target. Landing a bone breaking hit to the man's jaw, he managed to successfully knock him out.

Dropping the board with disgust and rushing to Molly's side, Sherlock could already see blood. He ran a hand through his tangled curls.

"No no no no no no no." He chanted as he ripped his scarf from his neck.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she writhed in pain.

"Jesus Christ!"

The hand she had placed on her side was already covered in blood. He squatted beside her.

He reached for his phone to call an ambulance but stopped all movement when he felt her hand on his knee.

"Sherlock, I think we both know that I'm not gonna make it. Could I please just spend my last few minutes with you... Alone?"

Sherlocks thoughts were scattered around. What did she mean she's not gonna make it?

"You are going to make it through this. You-you have to. I need you to."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Look at me. Imagine another face on my body but don't change the injuries. How likely would that person be to survive?"

He shook his head.

"But that's not you!" He was quiet for a beat."You're stronger than that. Please, Molly."

She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze like he had previously done with her own hand.

"It's okay love, I'm not that scared. I've lived a good life with you. In an odd way, I'm ready."

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He choked back a sob.

"I don't want you to. Molly..." His voice cracked "Please stay. I'll stop doing experiments on Toby, I'll eat every night, I'll do anything you'd like me to if you please just don't go."

She lifted a hand and wiped away some tears that had begun to run down his cheeks.

She let out a small, weak laugh. "Look at this. I'm the one dying and here I am comforting you."

Tears had escaped her eyes and covered her cheeks. He moved to wrap his scarf around her wound and was glad when she didn't protest. He took her petite hands in his much larger ones.

A sob escaped her lips. "I-I lied. I'm not scared though. I'm downright terrified." Her voice was reduced to a shaky whisper.

"I don't want to end up like one of the corpses in the morgue. The kind where I'd look at them and shake my head,thinking about how this poor person had their whole life ahead of them. They could've been married and had some kids They're never going to have the chance to meet their grandchildren, never get the pleasure of enjoying retirement. All of that had been taken away from them because of another's actions. I pity those people Sherlock, I really do. I don't want to become one of them...please...I don't want to."

He pushed back her hair and planted a gentle kiss right between her eyebrows.

"It'll be okay Molly. Try and relax."

He placed another kiss to her cheek where a tear had been rolling.

"Ju-just hold me. Please?"

He repositioned her carefully, making sure not to cause her any more pain. She was now halfway on his lap, resting her head on his chest. His fingers found her hair. He twisted the soft locks around his digits.

"Of course I will. Always."

They sat there in absolute silence, taking time to appreciate the others presence. It was Molly who spoke first.

"I love you Sherlock Holmes, don't you ever forget it." Her voice was softer, barely above a whisper.

Unknowingly, he smiled his last true smile for a very, very long time.

"And I you, Molly Holmes."

They continued to lie there for awhile. Had it been mere minutes or a couple of hours, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. He hadn't been paying attention to time, only the feeling of her hand in his.

With one final squeeze from Molly, her breathing slowed and her hand went limp, falling from his own.

"Molly. Molly? No please...Don't go." His voice knew it was of no use.

Molly, his pathologist, his wife, his friend and at one point his savior, was now no more.

He laid her down and picked up her hand, running his thumb over the ring that adorned her left hand. His throat tightened but he managed these next few words.

"I've failed you Molly. Forgive me."

Sherlock remained in silence, giving himself time to sort out his emotions.

Eventually, he gently placed her hand down and stood, dialing Johns number in the process.

"John, could you come pick us up? Bring Lestrade and an ambulance as well. There's been an accident."

* * *

**So, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Expect to hear more from me in the future :)**


End file.
